Draven/Trivia
General * Draven is one of Fifteen champions to not have a single Ability Power ratio on any ability, the others being , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . * Draven's and 's is the (Draven's is the first to have a champion talk while performing it) * is so far the only ability to interact with the chat interface. * Draven was not played by David 'Phreak' Turley in his 'Champion Spotlight'. * When Draven is or he strikes a pose resembling 's. ** He points to his respective fountain when or to the target of his . * Draven's style of executioning references those of and . * Draven can catch his enemy twin's and gain stacks this way. ** If is cast and then the player the axe will keep spinning on Draven's back until the ability wears off. * Draven's death animation likely references 's ending. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Draven won The Great GameFAQs Character Battle IX. * Draven is the only champion to have two different animations (one for each arm's attack) Development * Draven takes after WWE wrestlers. ** He himself is the product of his very own .PAX East 2015 Panel * Draven derives from Old English dræfend "hunter" ** During production David 'Volty' Abecassis jokingly referred to his axes as 'Noxian Double Axe'erang Chucks'. Lore * Draven's unusual axes are an extension of his desire for recognition and fame, as observed by his outfit and moves.Draven dev blog 1 Quotes ; * Draven was the first champion to have a special quote when or . ** Yet the title for first dedicated animation for these goes to his brother . * Draven was the first champion to have a mirror-match dedicated quote, the second being . ** }} might be referencing The Simpsons.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJh1hmmLLzw * has earned meme status. * Draven shares quotes with: ** – / ** – / / ** – / ** – / ; * In the Italian client he has three special quotes referencing . ** "Al mio segnale, scatenate Draven!" ("At my signal, unleash Draven!") ** "Date a Draven ciò che è di Draven... e anche tutto il resto!" ("Give to Draven what Draven owns... and everything else!") *** This references "Render unto Caesar the things that are Caesar's". ** "Ciò che Draven fa in vita, riecheggia nell'eternità... già." ("What Draven does in life, echoes through eternity"). * He shares the 'Gladiator' theme with and . ; * He is self-aware of his own existence in a video game, making him the first skin made to expressively break the . ** Yet the title of first champion to do so goes to }}. * He is the second champion to mention an actual person, the first being . ** references eSports hostess . * references players saying that to imply their deaths were justified (dying after First Blood, to win a teamfight, to steal Elemental Drakes/ / / , etc.) Skins ; * He resembles from . ; * He might have been based on 'Firedancer Draven' by Spookypatrol (deviantART: Dargonite) Firedancer Draven (Completed)Skin: Firedancer Draven * He celebrates the client's Italian localization (24-Mar-2013) ; * He can be seen in the background of the SKT T1 skins' artwork. * He resembles the titular character from * His voiceover has him speak his name a total of 54 times. * Despite being a Legendary skin he is permanently priced at . ** shares the same status and pricing. * If Draven was from Earth, this would be his job. ** The same applies to and . ; * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , and . ; * He references . * He shares this theme with , and . ; * He celebrates April Fools' Day 2016 (Draven Day) by wearing a large bobblehead (of his own face) together with his Classic outfit. ** He might be referencing disguising as himself in . ** He might also be referring to the concept of having "a big head", which means that the person in question is very egotistic, a characteristic that Draven very much embodies. * He shares the double name theme with , and . ; * He celebrates Snowdown Showdown 2017 * He references . ** He shares this theme with , , , and . Relations * Draven and are renowned as the 'Blood Brothers' (Draven being the younger one) ** Draven looked up to his older brother for guidance. *** They are competitive brothers, with both generally disapproving of the way the other goes about his life. Category:Champion trivia Category:2016 April Fools Day